Finding the Way Dubois Chronicles 2103
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following the disaster in England, Kim and Ron deal with relationship issues...and separate missions!  How will they do on them?  How will their new friends help them?  XOVER: Smallville and Xena
1. Ron and Yori talk

Finding the Way (Quests Saga Part 2) (Dubois Chronicles 2.103)

DJ Duncan

August 2007

Notes: The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and Universal. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics. Alias belongs to Buena Vista Entertainment and ABC. Mutant X belongs to Marvel Studios. Kim Possible and her cohorts on her show are owned by Disney. All other characters are mine.

Chapter 1 [UMC—one day after "Consequences"

[Patient Room 906

Ron Stoppable's eyes slowly fluttered open. His temples pounded as if someone was beating a drum. "I'm alive?" He looked around the room, allowing his eyes to blur into focus. From what he remembered, he knew he should've been dead. "Man!" He whined. "Where am I?"

A doctor entered the room and smiled. "Well, look who's awake. Welcome back, Mr. Stoppable. How's the head?"

"Feels like someone's beating on it," he grimaced. "Where am I?"

"University Medical Center in Tucson. You were brought in two days ago." She checked his chart. "And you're quite the popular one too. You've had people watching over you."

"Wha?" His eyes snapped open self consciously. "Kim? Where…?"

"If you mean your friend, Kim Possible, she's upstairs. She's dealing with a concussion and some bruised ribs. Otherwise, she's fine," she informed him. "But you've actually had someone else watching over you night and day."

_Kim's upstairs in bed. So who would? _He tried to think but it hurt too much to do so. He laid back down flat, staring at the ceiling. Then it hit him.

As that happened, Yori walked back in the room. "Any change, Doctor?"

"Ask him yourself," the doctor suggested with a grin. "I told you so. I'm going to get some meds for his headache. I'll be back in a few hours."

"_Hai." _The ninja bowed courteously to the doctor as the other left the room. When the door closed, she hustled over to his bedside. "Welcome back, _Stoppable-San._"

"Yori?" he asked. "You've been here all along, haven't you?"

"As much as I could be. I also checked on _Possible-San _as well. She was sleeping upstairs. I am glad to see you awake. Sensei will be pleased," she informed him.

Once again, he felt the conflicting feelings inside of himself. _At least she kept an eye on both of us. _"Hey! It's great to be popular! Boo-yeah!"

She grinned at him. "Ah, yes! The American style humor! How I have missed that, _Stoppable San _before setting down a paper cup with two pain pills and a glass of water on his nightstand. "Take these. They'll help with the pain."

"Thanks. By the way, any chance of getting a hold of my parents? I don't want them freaking out," Ron requested.

"Your parents know you're safe," Yori assured him while closing the door. "I contacted them myself. _Possible-San's _parents will be here tomorrow. I will finally get to meet them."

"They're really cool. You'll like them," Ron told her.

"I'm sure. There is someone else waiting to see you. I don't think the doctors would like it if they knew." She reached into her pocket and produced Rufus.

"Hi!" the mole rat greeted his human.

"Hey, buddy!" Ron replied. "Been taking care of Yori, have ya? I trust you've been behaving yourself?"

Rufus rolled his eyes—as if he'd mess with one of his friend's desired females…..

"He and I have been keeping good company," she assured him.

"Cool. I wasn't doubting he would," Ron declared before frowning. "Sorry about the manor. I…tried to warn Kim."

"So _Rufus-San _told me," she replied. "As Sensei says, _Stoppable-San, _we cannot control the path of a dandelion dander in the path of a tempest. As I said in my letter, we will have to ride the typhoon out together. Such is our destiny."

"Typhoon?" His eyes went wide.

"_Hai. _As soon as you are well enough to travel, you must accompany Miranda and me back to Yamanuchi. Sensei has a mission for us," she informed him. "I realize it will be a sacrifice for you to do so but it is a matter of honor for us all."

_And there she goes with the honor stuff…as if I can turn that down. _He sighed, knowing that he could object all he wanted to but in the end, he couldn't refuse the attractive ninja. "Miranda's really a graduate too?"

She nodded. "Of a sort. She and I trained together for many summer seasons. I trust her with my life as I would yours." She hesitated before adding, "She has already saved your life."

"She has?"

She explained, "She and her friends stopped Yodoshi from killing you. I got you away from there."

"That's Yodoshi, huh? Scary dude!" he realized. "And Kim? Did she survive okay?"

She managed to keep a straight face at the mention of the Competition. _How does Miri deal with these feelings? _"As I told you, she's resting upstairs."

"So she's coming with us?" he supposed.

"No." She bit back the rest of the response, guarding against revealing too much of her feelings on the matter. "Sensei wishes for us to go. Trust me; we will have more than enough of…what do you Americans call it?...ah, yes….firepower. _Possible-San _has her own path to follow."

Feeling weird to be going on a mission without his longtime partner, he squirmed. "Own path?"

"All will become clearer to you, _Stoppable-San. _Rest now. _Rufus-San _and I must go," she assured him while kissing him on the cheek. "Regain your strength. Soon you will need it." With that, she left the room.

After he was alone once again, he stared at the ceiling. _How do I really feel? Man! I'm such a heel! I love Kim and yet, I feel psyched to be going off with Yori. And we've got to face demon boy again? I hope Sensei knows what he's doing._


	2. Clark and Lex's conversation

Chapter 2 [Luthor Hacienda

Lex sat in his library and looked over the latest LexCorp reports. Amongst the scientific progress reports, one particular device caught his eye. _At last! _He smiled at the fact that the KY-1720 would be ready for testing within the next four days. _Imagine a device that can take charcoal and convert it into a biofuel that is comparable to gasoline! _He knew that he and Chloe would definitely need to be there for that event. _She'll want the scoop for the Ledger! _The thought of satisfying his wife's need to be the first reporter on the scene satisfied him all the more.

Then a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. "Come in."

"Hey, Lex, got a minute?" Clark inquired.

"For you, always. What's up?" the billionaire agreed while setting the papers down on the table.

The younger man held that day's copy of the _Daily Planet _up. "You know you've got a leak? There's some new prototype mentioned in here. I figured you'd want that hush-hush."

Lex frowned. "Mind if I see that? Thanks." He scanned through the article. "Lois wrote this. That figures! Chloe and she argued about this two days ago. Lois promised to hold off!"

"From what we've seen, she doesn't seem like she can be trusted with anything," he presumed.

"At least not with discretion." Lex sighed. "I was hoping to keep this test under wraps given that my security's stretched pretty thin in Metro and London right now."

"You know, Lex, Lana and I are going to be in Smallville during that test. We could handle things," Clark offered. "She suggested the guard duty thing."

"I appreciate that, Clark, but I don't want us getting any more attention than we have to," Lex declined.

"We could keep a low profile," Clark promised.

"You'd better." Lex scratched his head while trying to consider all of the angles. While he didn't want to put his friends in harm's way, he knew it was the best way to go. Finally, he conceded, "All right, Clark. We'll do it. However, I want you both to be extra careful up there. I'll leave word with my chief of security that if anything happens, they are to look to the observers first. Imagine though! Taking a bag of charcoal and making a clean burning fuel! We might beat the ozone problem yet!"

"For what it's worth, Lex, we're all really proud of you," Clark informed him warmly.

"Thanks, Clark, that means a lot," Lex expressed. "Come on; let's get some coffee downstairs. Got a minute?"

"Sure," the younger man agreed as he followed his friend out.


	3. Child's objections

Chapter 3 [Miranda/Jasmine's Apartment

With all of her friends out on errands and such, Yori retreated to the apartment so as to collect her thoughts. Everything at the UMC proceeded along nicely where Ron and Kim were concerned. After they were both released on the next day, she, Ron, Miranda and Jasmine would travel to Japan.

As she relaxed, her mind expanded, touching all of the energies surrounding it. [ "Master?" 

[ "Yori, how is _Stoppable-San_?" Sensei wondered.

[ "He will be able to travel tomorrow. Meantime, we have found another ally against the demon. Miranda's friend, Jasmine, is quite the warrior in her own right. I would request permission to bring her back with us," she reported.

[ "If it is the same Jasmine Bey I've heard of, she would be a valuable ally indeed. Very well, Yori. We await your return. See you soon. Meantime, open your eyes," he concluded before going silent.

_ Open my eyes? _She did so to find the dimly lit room much the same way it always seemed. Still, she knew better than to judge a situation just on the surface. "Come out. I know you're there."

"Ya think?" a raspy whisper chided, allowing its red eyes to show in a dark corner. The Child's image self watched her carefully. "Talkin' to someone?"

"You heard?" She mentally slapped herself, recalling what Miranda, Jasmine and Sensei had told her about this entity. _ Don't fear the darkness! _"My teacher. He needs Miri to come back to Japan with us."

"Ain't lettin' Miri-Ma vanish 'gain!" it protested.

"She won't. We're going to deal with Yodoshi…."

The Image growled. "Ain't goin' nowhere near that asshole! Ah'll deal w' tha' TWIT!"

She shuddered, feeling the icy hatred emanating from the shadow in front of her. _ What happened that day? Why won't Sensei tell us? _ She heard the doorknob turning and saw Jasmine and Rasniya enter the room. "Careful!"

"Jasmine!" Rasniya yelled in fear.

"Calm yourself," the older sister advised in Arabic while approaching the Image. "Everything is fine. He won't hurt us." She shifted to English. "What is it?"

"She's talkin' 'bout Miri goin' 'fter Painty Face!" it snapped tersely. "NO WAY!"

"It is for us to do. I'll be with them and so will Xena. Worry about the Professor and Isobel, all right?" Jasmine argued.

The Dark One narrowed its eyes at the Amazon but said nothing. It disappeared in a flash.

"It's gone…." Rasniya gasped.

"He's concerned about Miranda and I don't blame him," Jasmine explained while turning to Yori. "When do we leave for Japan?"

"Tonight," Yori affirmed. "I need to speak with the Possibles first."

"How's Ronald?" Rasniya queried.

"He'll be released just before we leave," the ninja replied. "Jasmine, thank you for accepting me. _Miri-Chan _is a friend and a sister. I want to thank you for the happiness you have brought her."

"It is mutual, believe me. From what I've seen, it'll be an honor to stand with you against the demon," Jasmine assured her as they clasped hands.

"The honor, Jasmine, is mine," Yori noted while throwing her coat back on. "Now I need to get back on your American public transportation again. I will be needed at the hospital soon. Thank you both."

After the other had left, Rasniya queried, "Do you have to chase that thing?" 

"Yodoshi is a problem that needs to be dealt with, Rasie," Jasmine answered frankly. "Xena and I are of the same mind in that regard. So is Miranda. End of discussion." She headed toward the bathroom.

Rasniya shook her head and feared for her sister's safety.


	4. Kim confronts the sitch

Chapter 4

[UMC—Kim's Room—thirty minutes later

After having made sure everyone in the Oncology ward was okay, Dr. Angie Dubois made her way upstairs to Room 1005 and knocked on the door. "Kimberly?"

"Yes?" Kim asked while opening her eyes. As she did, she saw the other woman and felt the guilt again. "Wow…..I…." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

While she wanted to release her anger on the teen, Angie only felt compassion. _She was trying to do the right thing. _"At least you're alive, Kimberly. Your parents are glad of that. And maybe you saw what my husband was getting at?"

Kim nodded. "I did. And the demon samurai guy with Monkey Fist—that's Yodoshi?"

"From what I heard later from Miranda and the others, yes," the oncologist noted.

"Your husband was there too though. He was weird again," the teen pointed out.

"The Child ranted about you as well. Kimberly, you really need to be more careful when you're fighting. I will admit that I'm still angry about my grandfather's death. However, venting on you isn't going to solve anything. Just promise me you'll be more watchful during a fight in the future," Angie replied.

"I will," Kim vowed solemnly. "I guess I should've taken the offer more seriously last year. It's just that….when he goes all dark like that, Dr. Dubois' _scary. _How do you deal with that?"

"When I was your age, I couldn't. There was about a three year span where we didn't talk at all." Angie sat down next to the bed. "You saw what he's dealt with all of his life. That's why he's the way he is. But he isn't always like that." She smiled. "You know, he's a poet and a great cook too? He is the most loving husband and partner a girl could want." She held up her wedding ring for emphasis. "So I deal with a few issues. He's done the same for me. We love each other and our daughters. That's what counts for me. On another note, how's everything in Oregon?" Angie inquired.

"Okay I guess. It wasn't what I expected." Kim frowned. "But it was kind of what you and Professor Dubois mentioned…about the attitudes and such."

"College is never the adventure we expect. We learn a lot outside of class as well as inside. Look, Kimberly…." Angie started.

"Sorry, Dr. Dubois, can you call me 'Kim' please?" Kim requested.

"Sure, Kim. That's okay. I was going to say that I'm sure the invite to come down here would still be open. Give us some time to deal with our situation, all right? I'll talk with your parents when they get here. You rest up. It's going to be okay." Angie got up. "I was going to check on your boyfriend. I'll be back when your folks get here." With that, she turned to leave.

"Dr. Dubois?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. Try and get some sleep. It's going to be okay," Angie assured her before leaving Kim to her thoughts.

Chapter 5 [UMC—Several hours later

Feeling tired of being stuck in the room, Kim pried Ron's location out of Wade. Making sure the coast was clear, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the down button. "Best make sure he's okay."

She waited for the car to descend the one floor. Then she walked past several people heading for her boyfriend's room.

To say there was a drama developing would be _quite the understatement….._

[Ron's Room—five minutes earlier

Meantime, Yori sat with Ron while the latter ate his dinner. With how everything else was working out, she wanted to make sure that his strength returned. "How is your dinner, _Stoppable-San_?"

"I'd rather have Bueno Nacho but hey, having a lovely lady around makes the meal go down great!" he cheered. For her sake, he ate the hospital food with a brave face despite its stale taste.

"Oh, _Stoppable-San_! You and the American style flirting!" She blushed in spite of herself. "I am glad your strength is returning." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you though."

He felt an anxious tremor go through himself. "Aw, it was nothing. I….."

"RON STOPPABLE, WHAT IS THE SITCH???"

Both people turned to see a very angry Kim glaring at them from the doorway.

He ground his teeth, knowing that the newcomer could—and was probably in the mood to—extend his hospital stay. "Uh, KP, this isn't….."

"_Possible-San, _what is wrong? I do not understand," Yori noted.

"You're coming onto my BOYFRIEND! That's what!" Kim growled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, KP!" he interjected while pulling himself out of the bed. "Hey, Yori's been looking in on me. Docs said you had a concussion. Sure you should be out of bed?"

Despite the fact that her head was hurting, she frowned. "Ron, stay out of this!"

Yori frowned. "Stop this. As much as I would like to be with him, _Stoppable-San _is your companion. To make further inference would render this a matter of honor. Do not force me to pursue that course."

"Yeah right. I'll just bet that's the sitch," Kim doubted.

"I was going to talk with you both before we left," Yori explained.

"_We_? Yeah I'll bet there's something big going on back at the school. He's not going without me," the American girl insisted.

"Uh, KP, Sensei insists that it just be Yori, Miranda, one of her classmates and me that go." He shot her a sad look. "I asked that you come too but he said no."

"Made that one too, didn't you?" Kim supposed sarcastically.

Yori's eyes narrowed at her rival. She could endure the other's comments to a point when it came to herself. However, nobody insulted Sensei to her face. "I…will give you one more chance, Kim Possible. Withdraw the comment or I cannot be responsible for what happens next."

"Hey! Ladies, stop it!" He tried to step between them but slid on the floor and fell on his rear end. "Ow! Cut it out!" He pulled himself up on the bed's footboard. "Kim, you're being way outta line!" Seeing his girlfriend's angry face not softening any, he shook his head. "You don't trust me! That's it, isn't it?"

"Not with her, I don't!" Kim snapped back while leaning up against the wall to try and alleviate the pressure building in her head.

He sat down on his bed, feeling crestfallen. "I thought we had something. KP, I've stuck by you through everything! EVERYTHING! Now you're erupting all over Yori because you're _jealing_? You don't trust me alone! You never do!"

"As I've done with you! We're a team, Ron!"

He shook his head. "Part of being a team, Kim, is trusting each other! The reason we're here is because you WOULDN'T TRUST YORI'S WARNING! She is our friend! She wants my help! That's why she's here." He took a sip from his glass and bowed his head. "Besides I can't be your clown full time anymore!"

"Ron, you aren't my clown!" Kim protested. "I…care about you. You act that way and I put up with it."

"_Put up with it? _Kim, you know how it feels to be called 'the Buffoon' on every mission? You call me the 'Distraction'! I have the mystical monkey power which I've been afraid to use. You know why? Because I'm afraid of how you'd feel! That's why." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Kim, but if you can't trust me or let me use this cool stuff that I have, then maybe…well…." He let his voice drop off, creating an ominous silence.

"Miss Possible, please," Ron's doctor interjected as she and a colleague entered the room. "Let's go back to your room now."

Kim shook her head at the blonde woman. "I'm having a talk with my boyfriend. If you want to stand right there, I'll be done in a minute."

"I could call security," the blonde doctor informed Kim curtly. "I think you both have 'talked' enough. The whole wing can hear you."

Not wanting to confront both security and Yori both, she relented, "Fine!" Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing had better happen to him!"

"I would never let him be harmed," the ninja retorted angrily but maintaining an even icy tone. "_Trust _in that, _Possible-San_. Please go with them."

Kim glanced back at her boyfriend once again before leaving the room with the two doctors.

Yori closed the door and took a deep breath. "I am sorry, _Stoppable-San. _I did not realize…."

"It's not your fault, Yori," he assured her. "Kim needs to learn to trust me more. I meant what I said before about not using my monkey powers."

"To survive on our mission, you will need to do so. Sensei is depending upon you and so am I," she emphasized. "We have both seen what Yodoshi can do. As such, we will need to be at full strength for what awaits us. And, for what it's worth, I do trust you."

"I know, Yori. Thanks. Hey, umm…can you sneak me in one of those coffees from across the street? I really could use one," he requested.

"It will be my pleasure to do so. I shall return shortly. And I am truly sorry to be the cause of discord between you both," she concluded before leaving.

He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Why doesn't Kim trust me? Can I trust myself though around Yori? _He felt doubt about everything.

A feeling of numbness crept across his scalp.

_Now what? _He rubbed his head, making that feeling go away. _I need to be sharp for everyone's sake! Is it so bad to ask someone to trust me? I got these powers for a reason. If I can't help people with them, then why have them? Yori's not afraid of them like KP is. Man, this sucks! Why can't KP accept me for what I am? WHY?_


	5. Preparations to Leave

Chapter 6 [Miranda/Jasmine's Apartment

Miranda folded a few clothes and her gi meticulously before piling them along her half of the bed. As per her previous trips to Japan, she only packed the bare essentials and weapons. _I can't believe I'm going back. Still Yori wouldn't have asked if it weren't absolutely necessary! _She took a deep breath, knowing how dark Yodoshi could get from first hand experience. _As Uncle Dave would say, time to end this! _

Thinking of her uncle, she glanced anxiously at the sealed envelope on her nightstand. She bit her lip. _He'd try to talk me out of it. Sorry, Uncle Dave, I can't let you have the chance._

She placed the last few things in her bag and laid it beside the weapons bag in the corner. "There."

"All set?" Jasmine queried from the doorway.

"I guess. It feels like another one of Arighatto's trips." Miranda sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this."

"I know," Jasmine concurred while walking over. "The last one. Have faith, Miri."

"Thanks," Miranda expressed while squeezing the other's hand. "I'm glad you've accepted Yori's role in all of this, Jas. She's not going to come between us."

Jasmine nodded, recalling Varia's words to that effect several days earlier. "We have guests waiting to say good bye."

"Guests?" Miranda hurried out into the front room to find Penny, Mika, Clark and Lana waiting out there. "Hey, guys! Sorry if I didn't come over."

"We figured that you deserved a proper send off," he replied.

Lana added while pulling her two friends into a hug, "Just come back safely."

"Same with you," Jasmine replied. "Watch for each other."

"Lana, um…can you give this to Uncle Dave please? I really can't face him before leaving," Miranda requested while handing her the envelope.

"I'll do that," her best friend agreed. "Just don't be rash, all right?"

"I won't. If we needed a reminder about that, I think the whole mess the other night did that," the sensei declared.

"I know," Lana agreed. "If you need anything, Miri, let us know."

"We will," Jasmine agreed. "Be strong and well, my friends."

"Mama's invited Rasniya and Cocoa to stay with us," Mika invited.

"I appreciate that, Mika. That was my last concern," Jasmine accepted. "I was going to fix some coffee. Would you all like some? We should talk a while longer before Miri and I have to go."

Miranda looked across the courtyard toward the other condo and frowned. _I hope Uncle Dave understands!_


	6. Splitsville

Chapter 7

[UMC—two hours later

Angie stood in the lobby waiting for her friends' arrival. As she did so, her mind reconsidered all of the previous week's events especially the conversation she'd just had with Ron and Yori upstairs. _They're really going after Yodoshi. Whoever this 'Sensei' is, he must be important._

The oncologist rubbed her forehead. _This just keeps getting better and better! _She shook off the doldrums just as Kim's parents hustled into the lobby. "Annie, Jim! Over here!"

"Thanks for looking out for them, Angie. Are they okay?" Anne asked with concern.

"They're healing well. Kim's really not doing that well with the situation overall though. I wonder if we should send her back to Oregon? It didn't sound like school was going that well for her and her friend," the oncologist reported.

"We'll let her decide that. Meantime, we were going to take them back to Middleton if that's all right with you and the staff," he informed them. "Any word on Ronald? His parents can't wait to see him."

"Um, I'll let you talk with him about that. If we hurry, we can catch him," Angie informed them as they headed for the elevators.

"Catch him? What?" Annie asked.

"He's been called back to Japan. My niece is accompanying him and his friend, Yori, back there," Angie explained as the doors closed.

"Japan?" the Possibles chorused.

_Oh this is going to be great, _Angie mused to herself.

[Ron's Room—five minutes earlier

Ron straightened his mission outfit and inspected himself in the mirror. "Looking as good as can be. Thanks, Yori."

"It was my honor to help you, _Stoppable San. _Washing your clothes with my own was a small task. We should be leaving soon however. Yamanuchi will pay your hospital bill and arrange for paperwork," she expressed. "I can allow you a minute to see _Possible-San _before we go."

He really didn't want to get into another fight with his longtime friend. He'd tried calling her a few times that afternoon but she refused to answer the phone. He'd written a note to leave for her.

"Kim," Rufus chimed in expectantly. "See her."

"Yeah, Buddy. You're both right," he sighed while looking at the envelope. "Time to grow up and face responsibility."

"Do not be so hard on yourself. You do so every day. The only thing you need to do is drop what you Americans call '_façade'_. As Sensei would say, even the caterpillar takes its time before going into its cocoon. Not all such beings do so at the same pace or the same reasons. It is time for you to go into your cocoon," she lectured him. "The first stage is to face your responsibility as you have always done. Be yourself."

"Yeah." He looked back at her before opening his pants' left leg pocket. "Want a lift, Rufus?"

"T'anks!" their small companion agreed while jumping into the small traveling space.

As Ron turned to leave the room, he ran right into the Possibles. "Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P! Wow, this is awkward."

"Good to see you back on your feet, Ron. Dr. Dubois was just mentioning how you were doing," Anne replied.

"What's this business in Japan?" Jim chimed in.

"Unfinished business," Ron informed them. "Come in. I was on my way up to see Kim before we split."

"Kim's heading back to Middleton as you should be," Jim disagreed.

"Kim's not going on this mission, Folks. She couldn't handle that thing the last time we faced off," Ron insisted.

"Thing?" The two parents turned to Angie. "What's he talking about?"

"They ran into the very thing Dave lectured them about last year. Fortunately, his friend there led the other students in there to rescue them. Jim and Anne Possible, meet Yori Matsumaru. Yori, these are Kim's parents," Angie explained.

"It is an honor to meet you both at last," Yori greeted while bowing before them.

"Likewise," Anne responded. "Thank you for helping them, Yori, but is this wise? Ron's not ready….."

"He is more than ready for what we must face," the ninja disagreed. "It is time for _Stoppable-San _to accept his whole self. No more holding back."

"Holding back?" Jim asked, not believing this.

"Like the onion, we are comprised of many layers. As a wise teacher once told me, if we peel them back one by one, we see the whole picture not just what's on the surface," Yori indicated.

"And this 'thing'? Ronald, if you and Kim couldn't handle it the last time, what makes you think you can deal with it now?" Jim demanded.

"Experience is a great teacher, Dr. P. Besides, the others have beaten it before. I guess you can say it's a matter of honor too," Ron replied. Seeing the adults' confusion, he shook off their questions. "Maybe some day I can go further but that's all I can say for now. Sorry, Folks, I'm not dissing you. I just need to take care of some business and maybe myself too."

"We'll be waiting then. Anything to tell your folks?" Anne queried.

"Just that I love them and I'm in good hands. Thanks," Ron noted before hugging them both. "You all mind if I get a minute with Kim by ourselves before we go?"

"Sure. Good luck, Ronald," Jim agreed before letting him go.

After he did so, the two parents eyed the ninja cautiously. Finally, Anne asked, "What's going on in Japan that you need him but not Kim?"

"It is his test, _Possible-Sama._" Yori looked them both in the eye. "We all grow and face such tests. He will not be alone. I promise you that." She glanced toward the ceiling. _ I hope all is well up there! _

[Kim's Room

Kim looked at the ceiling and counted the tiles (yet again). Since her 'escape' on the previous evening, the staff had kept a close watch on her room. Not that it mattered. She was too depressed to try again anyhow.

Wade had just buzzed her with the last straw—Ron had disabled his tracking chip.

_What the Hell is going on? _She sulked, really suspecting that something was wrong. _What did she do to him? _"OOOH!"

Hearing a knock at the door, she glared at it. "Yeah? I'm not in the mood."

"Uh, KP?" Ron inquired while stepping into the room anxiously. "I wanted to see you before I left."

"You…uh…did?"

"Yeah." He pulled at the collar of his mission top, feeling really nervous. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't want to leave you behind."

"I know. But what's the sitch with Yori? Doesn't she trust me?" she demanded.

"It isn't her call either, KP. Sensei wants it handled internally." He squirmed. "I really wish you'd trust me on this."

"I just don't want you getting killed by that demon guy! He's already tried once!" she protested.

"We faced him before we were ready, Kim. Sensei's going to help me with some stuff before we go after Yodoshi." He took a deep breath. "Your folks are…um…waiting. They gave us a minute." His eyes watered. "You take care, Kim." He embraced her.

"You too." She squeezed him tightly. "Come back."

Rufus peeked out of the pocket and offered her a trademark grin before heading back to his space.

"I will," he promised. "Wish you'd trust me." With that, he bowed his head and handed her the envelope. Then he quickly left the room.

A minute later, her parents entered the room to find her clutching the note and crying her eyes out.

"It's going to be okay, Kimmie," her mother assured her. "Meantime, let's get you home."

"That's not the answer, Mom. I really need to get on with things," she disagreed before getting out of bed.

"What's going on, Kim?" her father wondered. Then he turned to Angie. "Can we have some privacy? Sorry but…."

"Family matter. I understand. Just stop by the nurses' station and they'll page me when you're ready. By the way, Dave and I wanted to have you over for dinner if that's okay," Angie agreed.

"We appreciate it. Thanks, Angie," Anne accepted before their friend left. When the door closed, she inquired, "What happened just now, Kim?"

"I think Ron and I just broke up." The younger woman sniffled and wiped her eyes before handing her mother the note. "I'll get dressed and then we can get out of here." Kim took her mission clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"What's it say?" he queried.

"Brace yourself, Honey," she warned before starting in:

"_Dear KP,_

_It's been a really weird three days. I can't believe some of the stuff we've seen. We've been through a lot since Pre-K and well…it seemed that we were fated to be together. _

_After the last mission, I've wondered about that. You didn't take my warning seriously about that demon guy and it almost got us killed along with the old prof. It really hurts that you don't trust me with the missions, the team or even it seems our relationship. I've tried to be patient with you because we've been so tight together. I trust your input on things (even when it seems to hurt me). Why can't you do the same for me? Sorry but you crossed the line by insulting Yori and Sensei. You can't always be in charge of everything, Kim. Nor can you always go around tromping on our friends because of that._

_I guess what I'm saying is that if you can't trust or treat me as an equal, then maybe we should go back to being friends. I'll always be that for you. But Yori's right. It's time I went for my full potential instead of being a clown. _

_When I get through this mess, we need to talk._

_Thanks_

_Ron"_

"Wow," Jim realized.

"We should take it easy, Jim. This is a big shock for her," she advised. "I can't believe it though. This had to be coming for some time." She knocked on the door. "Kim?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Open the door, Sweetie, please?"

The bathroom door slowly opened and the younger woman muddled out in her clothes. "Thanks for keeping that between us and Dad."

"No problem." Her mother handed her back the note and hugged her. "It isn't the end of the world."

"But what if she gets him killed? I won't be there….."

"Maybe that's what Ronald was getting at," he proposed, trying to ease into the discussion. "He needs this to prove himself. Maybe you might try to have some faith in him?"

"I do, Dad. I…." She buried her face in his chest.

"Listen to your mother, Kimmie-Cub. Meantime, let's go and get some dinner. The Duboises want us to go over to their house," he told her.

"I really don't want to face them right now. I…." Kim bowed her head. "Dr. Dubois was really nice earlier but I'm the last person they want at their table."

"Give them a chance, Kim," Anne advised. "Our meetings with them haven't been the best of times for any of us."

Kim managed a brave smile. "Okay. I appreciate you both being here for me."

"Our pleasure, Honey. Come on; let's meet up with Dr. Dubois and get some dinner," her mother assured her as they all left the room together.

[Downstairs—In front of the UMC

"Man, that sucks," Ron muttered to himself, knowing what his note would do to Kim. "I just can't deal with that stuff and be a functioning part of the group."

"Are you ready?" Yori asked while approaching him. Seeing his face, she winced. "She took it badly. I am sorry for your pain. It was not my intent."

"She needed someone to say it to her. I just wish I didn't feel like a heel for doing it," he noted sadly.

She embraced him. "It will work out. You will see. Meantime, we can talk some more onboard the plane. Follow me." She led him out the front door and toward a dark sedan. "The others wait for us."

"Hey, Ron, you okay?" Miranda asked from inside where she and Jasmine sat waiting.

"I'll live. Sorry if I'm not too thrilled with the relationship stuff right now. Kim and I just….put our relationship on hiatus for now," he informed them glumly.

"Our sympathies," Jasmine expressed with a shocked look. "This thrice-cursed darkness destroys happiness. Another reason to eliminate it!" She smacked her fist into her open palm.

"You can say that again," Miranda concurred. "I know the others were glad to help you and Kim out. We all were."

"I just wish she'd trust me with that stuff," he moaned while burying his face in his hands. He felt Carpet rolled up at his feet. "What's with the rug?"

"You'll see, _Stoppable-San,_" Yori noted while exchanging looks with Jasmine. "Just trust that it is as important as the Lotus Blade is to you."

_Weird! _He mused on that as the sedan headed for the airport.


	7. Kim fits in

Chapter 8

[New Talon

Even as the car left the UMC, Angie led the Possibles into the café across the street from the UMC. "Make yourselves comfortable. Anything I can get you while we're waiting for Lex and Chloe to get ready?"

"A couple of coffees for us, Angie," Anne proposed. "Kim?"

"Maybe a latte?" Kim asked. Then she spotted Lana behind the counter, recognizing her from the manor rescue squad.

For her part, Lana caught the glance with one of her own. She came over and greeted the group. "Hi, Everyone. Good to see Kimberly out of the hospital. How's it going?" Seeing Angie shake her head, she winced. "Sorry. Can I get you all something?"

"I was going to get the three of us some coffee. Kim wants a latte, Lana," Angie informed the waitress.

"Coming right up," Lana concurred before taking off for the coffee machines.

"Everyone, can you excuse me for a minute? I had a question for Lana," Kim mentioned before taking off for the counter.

_Now what? Kim, be careful of their secrets! _Angie frowned, hoping that the girl would be more subtle.

Kim reached the counter where Lana finished prepping the drinks. "Hi, Lana." She looked around quickly to make sure nobody was in earshot. She leaned forward and whispered, "I wanted to thank you for the save the other day."

"That's okay. Just a minute," Lana assured her while signaling to one of the waitresses. "Sarah, can you get Dr. Dubois and the others at her table their coffees? The latte is for my friend here."

Sarah nodded and ran off to get the coffees.

Finishing the latte, Lana handed it to the redheaded girl. "Follow me." She headed for the back and shut the door. "Sorry. I had to make sure we wouldn't be overheard. I thought you were in the hospital?"

"I just got out. Lana, I didn't mean for that man to die," Kim insisted.

"It's okay. After we got back, I…um…looked you up." Lana took a sip from a coffee cup and sat down. "You have quite the file. You were handling those ninja pretty well on your own all things considered."

"The dark haired guy with you had a mean backhand. He put that demon guy through the wall. I wish I could thank him too," Kim recalled. "Look, that's why I was whispering before."

"I know. You'll be talking with him at dinner." Seeing the surprise on Kim's face, she continued, "We're all doing dinner at the Luthor Hacienda tonight. Lex wants to meet you. Knowing his wife, Chloe, she'll want a story for the _Smallville Ledger _too on you."

"It's no big really," Kim replied, blushing as she said it. "Professor Dubois mentioned that you all work as a team. I have to admit that I was skeptical until I saw it with my own eyes."

Lana explained, "We're all friends here, Kim." She sighed. "I have to ask do you know where Yori's taking Miranda and the others?"

Kim nodded. "I have a good idea but…sorry…." She winced and pouted.

"You've sworn a vow of secrecy?"

Kim shrugged. "Sorry. I'm really good with secrets. I shouldn't keep you, Lana. Besides, my parents will be looking for me. See you at dinner?"

"Count on it. Maybe you might train with us sometime? We can exchange moves," Lana offered.

"Maybe." Kim smiled. For some reason, Lana's attitude picked her spirits up. "Thanks for this latte. It's great. See ya!"

Lana watched her younger friend return to the table. _We really need to convince the Professor to bring her down here. She could really use some friends. _With that, she continued on with her shift.

[Luthor Hacienda—Two hours later

Dave followed the butler from the front door through the living area and up the stairs. As he did so, he savored the aromas coming up from the kitchen on the floor below. _Lex is showing off again. Ah, let him. Auntie, you created a monster. _He smirked at the memory of Lillian's hospitality.

"Here we are, Sir," Nelson advised before knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Lex called.

"Master Luthor, David Dubois is here to see you."

"Send him in of course." The billionaire sauntered over to the door and saw his friend eyeing the new staff member. He chuckled at his visitor's eye-rolling. "That will be all, Nelson."

"Very good, Sir. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen," the butler informed him before taking off.

"Watchdog of the month, Lex?" Dave supposed as he entered the sanctum.

"Nelson's working out the kinks. He's a little high strung though," the host noted while offering his friend an ale. "Drink before dinner?"

"Thanks for doing this for us at the last minute, Lex. I would've whipped something up at the condo…."

Lex waved him off. "I want to meet Miss Possible myself. Who knows? She could be our next scholarship recipient." He handed the medievalist the bottle. "As I recall, your transfer down here did wonders too."

"Yeah it did," Dave conceded while taking a deep swig from his drink. "She also has the Isobel pre-screening in too." He walked over to the window and gazed out toward the northern mountains. "I would've spared her that."

"Don't change, Dave." Lex slapped him on the back warmly. "But I would think Clark and Lana would've worked that streak out of you by now. You can't protect the world. I just told Peter Parker the same thing a couple of days ago." He gazed on his mother's portrait. "She used to say the same thing where you were concerned, you know."

"Yeah I know. And it killed her too," the medievalist brooded.

"As I recall, Mom got sick saving me. You did what you could. Don't blame yourself," Lex advised before returning to his seat. "Meantime, get some practice in at the range. Then you and Angie worry about the manor and this trip. Meantime, let's see how dinner's doing, shall we?" Lex led the way down toward the dining room.

[Out front

Angie parked her Nissan off to the side of the house and set the brake. "Here we are, everyone."

"He really lives here?" Kim wondered. _I haven't seen anything like this since our last trip to Senor Senior Senior's island! This is definitely spanking! _

"That's right, Kim," the oncologist agreed while letting them out. "It's a great place, isn't it?"

"I'll say it is, Angie," Anne concurred, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"That LexCorp patent fund must be really going well," Jim presumed.

Seeing Chloe waiting for them, Angie waved. "Come on; there's someone you all need to meet."

"Hi, Dr. Dubois," Chloe greeted. "Everything okay at the hospital?"

"Reasonably so. Chloe Sullivan-Luthor, these are Anne, Jim and Kim Possible," Angie introduced.

"Good to meet you all. I know Lex has a great meal on tap. By the way, Professor Dubois' already talking with him upstairs. Clark and Lana should be here soon. She had to wrap up her shift at the Talon," Chloe noted. "Follow me inside. We'll be eating soon but can I get you anything?"

"Thanks but we're fine," Anne declined. "This is some house."

"Thank you, Anne. We're always trying something new with it. Best part is having guests over such as yourselves." The reporter turned to Kim. "Are you doing all right? From what we heard, you took your lumps over in London."

"It's no big really," Kim dismissed the last three days.

"Yodoshi and those ninjas are a big deal," Chloe disagreed. "I've had to face them myself. It's no picnic."

"You've _what_?" Jim wondered. "Are you a mutant too?"

Chloe 'radiated on'. "That's me." She allowed the energy aura to dim again, returning to her normal appearance. "Trick to being around here, Dr. Possible, is that you never know who's a mutant and who isn't. That's what Drs. Dubois and Kane wanted when they started our group. Meantime, I also write features for Smallville's paper, the _Ledger _too."

Kim nodded. "That's what Lana said."

"And she warned you that I'd want an interview?" Getting a nod, Chloe continued, "I was going to wait until after dinner to spring that on you, Kim. I was hoping that maybe you'd join all of us in Smallville for the weekend? We could fly you back to your school afterwards. That way, you could keep healing up and we could have a chance to talk."

"Okay." She turned to her parents. "It would give me a chance to hang out and think about things without the twins being underfoot."

"We don't want to take advantage, Chloe," Jim pointed out.

"Lex and I want her to come. Now let's get something to eat. Follow me for the feast!" the reporter insisted while leading them toward the dining room.


	8. Flight over the Pacific

Chapter 9 [Later that Night--Somewhere over the Pacific

Unbeknownst to the people 35,000 feet beneath it, a black jet sped westward. Only an hour earlier, it had cleared the California coastline before really picking up speed over the open waters below. As per its instructions, it wasted little time as it headed for the Land of the Rising Sun and its desperate mission.

Miranda stared out the window at the clouds' various shapes. While it had seemed like a great idea at the time, she was regretting not facing her uncle before leaving with the others. _Aren't we supposed to be honest with each other? What happens if we don't come back? _She knew that his quest would be a dangerous one too. _He hasn't said anything but he has to be going after Isobel._

She considered her cabin mates. Jasmine listened to one of her favorite New Age CDs. Yori had gone up front to talk with the pilots about something. Ron still had that somber frown on his face. _Help him and help yourself. _She steeled herself and stood up. Walking over, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah whatever," he relented flatly. "View's something, isn't it?"

"It is. Every cloud's its own shape and entity," she agreed. "Kind of like each of us."

"I guess. Right now, I feel like the gum stuck on someone's shoe," he groused. "You know what I mean?" He felt the numbness again. "Great. Now that too."

She glanced anxiously at him, picking up on something disconcerting. _That almost felt like Uncle Dave's type of vibes! What is going on inside of him? _"Ron! Are you okay?"

"Just the nerves and dealing with the KP sitch, Miranda. I'll be cool when we get to Yamanuchi," he told her. Seeing the disbelief in her eyes, he inquired, "Can't fool you, can I?"

"What does Yori say about fooling the ninja?" she asked.

"Can't do it," he paraphrased. He sighed. "I've had problems dealing with some of these changes. That whole note thing was so bad."

"At least you faced Kim. I couldn't deal with my uncle. That took guts on your part," she complimented.

"Yeah—brave guy. That's me," he scoffed, waving off her words.

"It takes a brave man to survive a fight with Yodoshi, Ron. Don't kid yourself. You're a better fighter than you give yourself credit for. Yori's no fool either. She sees something in you. So does Sensei. And I'm beginning to see it too. You have integrity and commitment. Don't underestimate either." She rubbed his shoulder. "Just take stock of yourself, all right?"

"Okay," he replied, hearing but not really listening to her words.

_I tried. _She got up and started toward her seat again when she saw her uncle's image sitting there. "Uncle Dave, what is this?"

"I think that's my question for you, Miri. Take a seat," he advised. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't feel like arguing with you about it. Uncle Dave, you'd try to stop me," she pointed out.

"I still could. Believe me; I know better than you the stakes involved in this quest of yours," he argued. "You're lucky Xena's going to be with you."

"And I can learn from your mistakes," she added. "I have the benefit of your experience, Uncle Dave." Seeing Yori and Ron starting strangely at her, she noted, "We're busted."

"So we are," he concurred. "I'll be there in a minute." With that, he disappeared from view.

"Who are you speaking with, _Miri-Chan_?" Yori inquired.

"My uncle. He'll be joining us in a minute," Miranda explained.

"Up here? Yeah…I…." Ron doubted.

"Look at the corner, my friend. And yes, he can follow us if he so wishes," Jasmine corrected him while pointing to the mists collecting in the corner.

Dave stepped through the mist portal along with Xena before he closed it again. "Nice jet."

"Wow! No wonder Wade said what he…." Ron started, feeling totally overwhelmed.

"Calm yourself,_ Stoppable-San. Dubois-Sama, _we have a mission of honor," Yori informed the two men.

"More like a suicide mission," Xena noted dryly. She regarded the others. "Hope your sensei has a lot of trainin' planned. We're gonna need it."

"We?" Yori asked.

"Yori, Ronald, this is Xena. Last person to deal with Yodoshi on this side of the Pacific," Dave introduced.

"Xena? But she died in battle before our school was founded! How?" Yori gasped. "Miri?"

"It's her all right. And no, she didn't die fighting Yodoshi despite what the world thinks," Miranda pointed out.

"Forgive me for doubting you, _Xena-Sama._" Yori bowed courteously.

"Just Xena and don't bow. I really hate that stuff," the warrior advised tersely.

Dave looked at Ron who had a confused look. "Ronald, what is it? It's okay."

"You just appeared."

"Magic stuff. It's an old trick," Dave explained. "More importantly, my wife told me you had some issues before you left." He sat down with the teen. "How are you holding up?"

"Surviving but it hurts. I care about Kim but she doesn't trust me. I feel torn up," the younger man noted. "Is she okay?"

"Kimberly's hanging in there. From what I hear, she's going to be spending some time in Kansas with some friends," Dave indicated. "Smallville's a great place for that sort of thing. I know."

"That's cool," Ron agreed, feeling somewhat better that KP would be in good hands.

"Sensei will prepare us," Yori affirmed.

"I'm sure he will. Just be careful—all of you," Dave agreed.

_Sound advice, Dubois-Sama. _Sensei's image appeared before them. "At last we meet."

"You're Yori's teacher? I appreciate the warning about Yodoshi," the medievalist expressed.

"And I appreciate what you've done. Xena, it is an honor to have you along on this journey," the aged man expressed.

"Anything to deal with Yodoshi," she affirmed. "I wish I had my kitana though."

"The sacred kitana awaits you here, Xena." The sensei smiled at her. "Our founder anticipated you would return one day. As such, he instructed us all to keep it safe. Meantime, _Dubois-Sama, _since you are there, would you mind speeding up their journey? That is, if you can keep the secret of our school?"

"Of course. From one teacher to another." He turned to the group. "Strap in, gang. Landing's coming up in a few minutes."

"We're still over the Pacific though!" Ron pointed out.

The older man shrugged. "Watch and learn." He focused, creating a mist bank around the plane. When they came out the other side, they were descending toward the mountain hangar below Yamanuchi.

"Wow!" Ron gasped.

"Welcome to our world, Ron," Miranda advised while getting a smirk from Jasmine for emphasis.

"I'll let you all get settled. Sensei, I will meet with you tomorrow if that is good for you?" Dave commented.

"Of course. Settle your matters and prepare for your own journey. We should talk, however, before you leave," the aged Japanese man agreed before disappearing.

"See you tomorrow, Gang," Dave advised. "Oh and Miri?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dave?"

"Remember, there's nothing you can't talk to your aunt or me about. I may not agree with it but you're an adult. No more sneaking around. Got it?" he pointed out.

She bowed her head. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Chin up now and make a good impression," he advised while jumping back into the mists.

"I'll say it again. Wow," Ron remarked.

Yori shook her head. "I have seen that four times now. I am still amazed at how he does that." With that, she strapped herself in next to him as the wheels hit the landing strip. "We are home now."


	9. Kim meets a classmate

Chapter 10 [Next Day

[Social Sciences 100

After seeing her parents off, Kim accompanied Dave to his classes. Given that she was having problems with her history survey, he offered to let her listen in on his lectures. Despite being distracted by the sitch with Ron, she picked up a great deal of info concerning the medieval world. _This is supposed to be an upper division class. It's still a brain-numb but I can understand it! _She shook her head in amazement. _Wish my classes were like this!_

As they got up, the woman next to her, smiled. "It's the maps. They do it for me."

"Yeah. I wish my classes back in Oregon were like this," Kim replied. "Sorry I'm just sitting in for a couple of days. I'll let you talk to Professor Dubois. I'm kind of following him around."

"That's okay. I'm going with you both to lunch actually," the brunette assured her. "I'm Sydney Bristow. You're Kim Possible. I recognize you from your file."

"File?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes.

Making sure they were alone, Sydney flashed her badge and ID. "I'm a CIA agent. Global Justice allowed me to look at your records. I didn't mean to scare you. It was interesting reading up on you." Putting her badge away, she added, "I'm going for my doctorate as well. Relax, this isn't a bust or anything. You've been through enough the last few days."

"Hope you don't mind if she comes with us, Kim. I figured you and she might hang out for the afternoon. Professor Adams mentioned you needed some help with Middle Eastern history. Since Sydney has a class in that area, you might tag along? Dr. Coltrane is the best in that regard," Dave suggested. "Ready to hit the Student Center?"

"Mind if we hit the salad bar?" Kim requested.

"Follow us," Sydney agreed.

[Three hours later—Economics 200

Kim's questions as to why an English Ph D student would be in a Middle Eastern history class were answered by Lydia's lecture. As with Dave's lectures earlier in the day, she appreciated the mixture of media, facts and sources by the lecturer. Despite not being able to keep up with everything, she did manage to grasp a few facts here and there.

After class, Sydney took her back to the Student Center for an iced tea and a snack. "So what did you think?"

"I think I got a third of it. Wow," Kim admitted while rubbing her forehead.

"I can relate but it really helps my background. Part of being an agent is knowing about the world," Sydney noted. "And you should hear when Dr. Miles gets in on the act. He's in medieval archaeology. I've picked up so much about the Balkans from him and Dr. Coltrane."

For the first time, Kim could connect history with practicality. "Now I know why Mr. Barkin used to grill us on this stuff. So, if I can ask, why English? Why not Political Science or Criminal Justice?"

"I already had my master's before I started as an agent. Besides, even though this is an assignment, it can still be fun, right?" Sydney presumed. "I haven't started writing the dissertation yet so get back to me on that one."

The teen smiled, feeling herself relax around the other student. "I guess it's no big, right? The whole college thing that is?"

"Once you get used to it, you'll be fine. Any thoughts of transferring? Not that I mean to be pushy but you seem to be enjoying yourself," Sydney pointed out.

"Yeah. Oregon's nice but it isn't for me. I mean the lectures were overwhelming but the profs didn't drone on like the ones up there. The weather's nicer too," Kim assessed.

"Try being here in the summer. You'll be wishing for Oregon again," the agent replied before taking another sip from her straw and checking her watch. "Want a quick tour of campus? I have an hour to kill. Then I can drop you off at the Talon."

"Sounds great. Thanks for hanging with me, Sydney," Kim expressed.

"As you might say, 'it's no big.' It's not every day I get to be with a celebrity such as yourself," Sydney assured her. "Come on."


	10. A Lesson delivered

Chapter 11 [Dubois Condo

Dave sat in his study reviewing the notes from his afternoon of research. While the Latin text made for slow going, he got through enough of the text to make it worthwhile. _October 1192? _He had reviewed the accountings for October and November 1192 to be sure—no easy task and one he'd need another month in the archives to finish even a cursory survey. However, from what he knew of the ballads and his adversary, he knew where she'd play her hand.

"That figures!" he groused, slamming his hand on the desk. Knowing that the questions were frustrating him, he knew that it would be a good time for a break. Putting his notes back in his bag, he recalled that he'd promised to speak with Miranda's sensei. Checking the clock, he did some quick math in his head. "It's 7:30 in the morning in Japan. I imagine they're up." Not knowing the number (or if they even had a phone there for that matter), he used his telepathy. _Master Ninja-Sama._

["I hear you, _Dubois-Sama. _I trust you found what you needed?" Sensei inquired expectantly.

["I have. I wanted to stop by for the talk you requested. Sorry if you're teaching or anything," Dave apologized.

["I am but you could provide my students with a valuable lesson. Xena has been reminding them to pay attention for any vibration at all in anticipation of an attack. Teleport into the courtyard at your convenience, _Dubois-Sama. _You will provide a good example of what to expect," Sensei concluded before going silent.

_Sneak attack on Aisle 4. Careful, Dave, he could be testing you too! _He opened a portal and jumped into the mists.

Besides, he could pick the time and spot to pop in and really surprise things…..

Chapter 12 [Yamanuchi School—7:22 AM

Since their wake up call several hours earlier, the ninja students had drilled under Sensei's leadership. They performed both active sparring drills and individual endurance feats in addition to meditation rituals.

Standing off to the side, Xena and Jasmine watched the symphony of sorts with a mix of admiration and critical eyes, noting every move that their hosts made or did not make. Occasionally, at the master instructor's invitation, the two guests would emphasize a point either verbally or with a volunteer/victim from the "audience."

"Miranda's really into it," the warrior noted from their vantage point.

"She's probably the best in this group. I haven't seen enough of Yori to judge for sure," Jasmine declared.

"Uh HUH. That ain't the heart talkin' now, is it?" Xena sassed wryly.

Jasmine blushed. "Stop that! And if it is, Miri can handle herself around the others."

Xena's eyebrow twitched. Something seemed out of place. She glanced at Sensei.

He merely twitched his mouth into a slight smile.

_He's up to something!_

In the midst of the training, Ron huffed as he tried to keep up with the other students. As much as he had tried to practice at home, he had to admit it wasn't anywhere near as rigorous as this experience was. While he had definitely improved since his exchange trip two years earlier, he still was behind the other students. _I could bring the monkey power into it but then it would be a crutch! I can do this._

Off to his right, Yori and Miranda moved in perfect harmony with the rest of the group, refining their movements. They sparred with the other ninja but really, they were both nearly to the level of instructor in their own respective rights.

_I wish I could it like they can! _Ron mused to himself.

["Focus, _Stoppable-San!_ You are too easily distracted!" Sensei lectured.

The younger man bowed his head but forced himself to keep going.

For her part, Miranda had enjoyed the previous day's and that day's exercises, allowing them to clear her mind and channel her thoughts. Combining Sensei's mental discipline with the focus from her uncle and Adam, it was far easier for her to detect a threat. She'd made it through the 'gauntlet' obstacle course on the previous night—a hike through the nearby mountains where she had to deal with the students.

At the end, Yori gave her a stern duel which ended in a draw between them.

Now, she worked her aching muscles and felt a sense of fulfillment in achieving this balance. However, she knew there was a long way to go.

As Xena noticed the vibes, so did she. Her eyes snapped open even as she used her abilities to scan the nearby area. As she did so, she sensed the tell tale dark aura to her right. _Uncle Dave?_

["Do not say anything, Miranda. I want your classmates to figure this out for themselves," Sensei instructed. ["Excellent work on sensing his presence."

She returned to her motions, not betraying that anything was out of the ordinary.

Barely a second later, Yori froze and glanced over at the shadows to the group's right. "Sensei! We have an intruder!" 

"Do we?" the grandmaster inquired. "What do your senses tell you?" 

"Engage!" Yori exclaimed while approaching the shadows. She channeled her eagerness to confront whatever it was. Certainly with the other students behind her, she had enough back up to provide cover for herself. "Come out!" she challenged.

The shadows provided no answer, movement or breath.

She charged into the shadows…and found nothing there. "Where did it go?" She narrowed her eyes. "The tree!" She walked slowly over to the broad tree in the square's center and unfurled her fighting fans. "Enough games!" She climbed up into it to find it empty as well.

The other students joined in the search, sweeping the courtyard for nearly fifteen minutes.

Miranda, at Sensei's telepathic command, contented herself to watch the proceedings with Xena and Jasmine.

"It is a phantom!" one of the taller ninja complained.

"Is it? Do not trust your eyes. Use all of your senses, _Kyoki-San_," the teacher replied as cryptically as ever. "Remember, the cat can out stalk the hunter just as easily as the other way around." 

Xena shook her head in the corner, having figured out what was going on.

"He's showing off now," Jasmine whispered.

"More likely, Sensei asked him to do this…and to let him blow off steam," Miranda replied low so the others couldn't hear.

"He's tryin' to drive the point home to the others," Xena concurred just as low. Her eyes darted across the courtyard to one of the wall towers. She shook her head in amusement.

Just then, two shafts flew from the east tower, hitting the center of the cobbles and exploding in a cloud of thick herbal mist. For several minutes, the cloak hung heavily over the area, scattering the group.

"You allowed your frustration and anger to rule your senses," Sensei chided the others. "What have I told you about distractions?" He limped into their midst with the aid of his walking stick. "In a real battle, such breakdowns result in failure. I hope this gives you all something to think about." 

Yori frowned, recalling the previous two months in Arizona. "Where is he?" She turned to face Miranda and Jasmine. "It is your uncle, is it not?" 

"Yeah," Miranda concurred, trying not to laugh. "Turn around."

Yori did so to find Dave leaning up against the tree. "_Dubois-Sama, _what is the meaning of this?"

"Ask your teacher," the medievalist indicated. "For the record, Yori, you were only a second or so behind me both times with the alcove and the tree."

Sensei bowed to the other teacher. "_Domo, Dubois-Sama, _for the demonstration. I wanted you to illustrate what you've already taught Miranda to do. Discipline and instincts. An enemy can move to counter what we do."

"And can attack from anywhere as I just did," Dave added.

"Anywhere? You had to climb up here," one of the other ninja protested.

Dave shook his head. "While you've been training here over the past hour, I've crissed-crossed the globe. Sensei and I were communicating while I was in Tucson. Since then, I've been in Paris, Istanbul, Kansas and Colorado before popping up here." He walked over to the student who had protested. "You presume because you're in the mountains that you're safe." He frowned. "Xena, how long was I waiting for them to get it?"

"The whole last routine," Xena indicated.

Dave took a breath and then took a duffel bag out from the alcove. "Ronald, that's yours." He handed the bag to the American teen. "As your sensei will tell you, trouble can hit you from anywhere. I've been blindsided way too many times to count because I presumed I was safe!" He shook his head. "You're never truly safe in this world. If we watch out for each other, we can be _safer _but that's a relative term."

"Well spoken, _Dubois-Sama_," Sensei complimented before turning back to the students. "Continue your exercises. Miranda, take the lead if you would." 

"_Hai," _she agreed before taking his place at the front.

"Follow me, _Dubois-Sama," _Sensei urged while limping into the nearest building and into a small room with a western style desk. "Please take a seat. Can I offer you some tea?"

"Green tea would be great," Dave requested.

"We only have oolong here. I trust that will be satisfactory?" the host pointed out.

"_Domo. _Of course. I appreciate the drink," the guest expressed. "Might I pour yours?"

"You are a guest here. I will pour," the old man declined. "The gesture is, however, much appreciated." After pouring their cups, he reclined back in his chair. "You are a conundrum. Light and darkness in one. The balance matters."

"Both must exist in harmony for the whole to sustain itself," Dave concurred. "I almost died learning that lesson."

"Indeed, my friend. As you showed this morning, one must be in tune with their environment at all times," Sensei replied. "As Miranda told you, I have studied you at length and have had you watched by the school's graduates for many years. That is why I influenced matters you might say."

"Influenced matters?" Dave asked, wondering if this man was taking on a Faerie Empress attitude with him.

"In regards to _Miri-Chan_, _Dubois-Sama, _when Arighatto brought her here to be trained, I recognized your family's darkness. In her, we could bring it under control. Yori and she practically grew together during their summer visits and training. Still, I knew your darker self would never rest as long as she remained hidden from both of you," Sensei recounted. "As such, I did all I could to keep her safe." He looked earnestly at his guest. "You are about to encounter another darkness equal to those of your past. Do not take it lightly."

"I am preparing myself. Where I go next, the Countess Isobel will have dark allies and Dahak's cult to draw on. I won't be going alone back there. Once we get there, I believe we'll have allies but I won't take that for granted," Dave agreed. "Nor should the Child or the Destroyer be taken lightly either."

"Ah but don't assume they'll be able to handle that darkness. Just two summers ago, your enemies turned you against yourself." Sensei smiled. "_Hai, _I knew about that. In fact, I had sent the jet to fetch _Miri-Chan _before anything more happened to her. Fortunately, your other allies had the situation well in hand."

"I appreciate that," Dave expressed.

"I know you do. We all have a role to play however. You and the one known as Lana Lang must deal with the witch's threat. _Miri-Chan _and the others have their road." He stood. "Time grows short. I must return to lead the students. You have other preparations. I will hope for your safe return."

"And what of Ronald? He has his issues too," Dave pointed out.

Sensei nodded. _"Stoppable-San _has his own problems. Much as with you, his inner self fights with the outer one. I fear he will lose control on this mission. But that is part of his test. Much as you have learned to deal with your inner self, so must he." He bowed to Dave. "_Domo _for your assistance today, _Dubois-Sama._" He left the area.

Dave shouldered the bow and his quiver. He walked out to the courtyard where the students continued their training. _Keep your head straight, Miri-Ma. _Seeing her in the middle of the group, he smiled.

"She'll be fine," Xena assured him.

"I hope so but I've got to let her do her thing," he noted. "You watch yourself and the others. Herc said to keep your eyes open."

"I'll bet he did. You watch his back too. Kick Isobel's ass once and for all," she retorted.

"That's the idea," he agreed before disappearing into the mists.

Xena watched the mists dissipate on the breeze before returning her eyes to the drills.


	11. Kim's intro to Smallville

Chapter 13

[Hideout—somewhere in the Colorado Rockies

A few goats and birds could be seen on a partly cloudy day high in the mountains. In terms of the latter, they flew over the range of tall peaks, surveying the territory beneath themselves.

Standing out in particular, a granite squat structure dominated one particular perch. Electricified fences provided what appeared to be the only security barrier. Appearances—however—were deceiving as a laser awaited anyone or anything that tried to break the door down. To its credit, the structure had an additional two stories dug into the ground. In addition, the building buzzed with activity, presenting one with a hive of scheming and aspirations for world conquest.

In the center of his red garbed henchmen, a blue skinned man with a dark mullet hanging down his neck to the top of his back watched the preparations for his next scheme with a mix of anticipation and anger. At least thirty times before, he'd tried to build or steal devices to conquer the world.

And every time, a certain red headed teenager and her sidekick had foiled him….

"This time, I will succeed!" he crowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Hate to tell you, Dr. D., this is getting repetitive," a female voice sassed.

As was the case when his chief henchperson made such cracks, Dr. Drakken ground his teeth and glared through dark eyes at the source: a slender yet well built raven haired woman in a green and black costume. Her face contained a light green hue—a reminder of the comet burst which had given her the emerald fire bursts that made her super human. "Oh ye of little faith, Shego. This time, we can't fail."

"Wonder how many times I've heard _that one_?" she sighed, shooting him a skeptical glance. "So what do we have today? Death ray on Aisle 4? Brain manipulator on Aisle 57?" She stared at him sarcastically. "Do tell."

"Patience. Nothing that obvert," the demented genius growled. "How about turning the world's energy supply in on itself?" He flipped a switch on the console next to himself. "Observe. The KY-1720."

"Wow. It's another gadget. Woo hoo!" she retorted sarcastically. "And it does what? Make gas out of peanut butter or something?"

"Close." He grinned. "It turns charcoal into a clean burning bio-fuel. We steal it and then flood the market with it. The goodie-two shoes environmentalists will help us without knowing it. Of course, I plan to hold the world hostage once everyone's addicted to it."

"Yeah right," she replied, seeing the semblance of a plan there. Still, she saw too many flaws in it for it to work. "And what's to stop them from going back to the other stuff?"

"Let's say…I've made arrangements for that," he informed her cryptically, letting a snide grin cross his features. "I've also checked on something else too. It seems that Kim Possible's in the hospital with a concussion and under watch. The Buffoon was seen boarding a plane heading west. This time, there's nobody to stop us!"

She rolled her eyes, hating to admit that this plan—at least Stage 1 anyhow—was looking better and better. "So where's this K-Whatcha-ma-callit?"

"In a small nowhere town called Smallville." Drakken produced Lois' article. "Apparently, they're testing it there on Monday afternoon. Too bad, Lex Luthor's security won't be able to handle what's coming."

"We hit them hard and take it. Too bad Kimmie's not going to be there. I'd enjoy knocking her around some more," she crowed while clenching her hands and letting them glow with dark emerald fire.

"That's what I thought. Save your energy, Shego. This one will be easy," he presumed while leaving the room.

_An easy job for once. Sorry, Kimmie, but this time, we win. _She left the room heading out in the other direction and another workout.

A girl needed to stay in shape after all…..

[Smallville—Kent Farm

Kim walked around the farm anxiously, looking at her surroundings with wonder. Granted, she'd spent some time around her Uncle Slim's dude ranch and done some chores there with her cousin Joss but this was different. _How's a city girl like me going to find herself out here?_

"It is something, isn't it, Kim?" Lana asked while bringing them each out a cup of cocoa. "Not bad for March 1st. Take a seat and enjoy the view."

"Yeah that. So what do you all do here? I figure this is the best hot drink in town, right?" the visitor presumed.

Lana chuckled. "You're in for a surprise. The original Talon's right in town complete with its cappuccino machine."

Kim stared at her incredulously. "Get out!"

"You think Chloe could stick around here without her triple foam lattes? She'd never let Lex hear the end of it," Lana replied knowingly.

"Speaking of Mr. Luthor, he's so down to Earth. I mean he's this big shot money guy but when he's around you all, it's like….I can't describe it," Kim commented.

"Like one of the gang? That's because he is. He calls us his lifeline from all of the business stuff he puts up with," the hostess explained. "The rest of us sort of take a lesson from that too."

"Such as fighting together?"

Lana nodded. "The teamwork part came easily actually. It's dealing with our abilities in every day life that's hard." She picked up a rake. "Come on; we can do chores while we're talking."

"Okay," Kim relented, not really feeling getting into the manure but wanting to hear more from the brunette woman next to her. "Start raking, right?"

"For starters, yeah. Usually Clark would help me with this but he's working with his Dad out in back. We need to change the hay out and straighten out the bundles for when they get back," Lana explained. "Then we can head over to the mansion for your interview with Chloe."

"Think we can make a pit stop first?" Kim requested as she started into the hay in the right stalls.

"We all could use a treat after we're finished. Okay, we do this and then we can head over to the Talon," Lana agreed.

[Two hours later—the Talon

Martha looked around the half full café, mentally counting how many more muffins and snacks would be needed to get through the day. It never ceased to amaze her how much her neighbors could eat in one day. _I wish I could bake more for Lex but with the farm and everything else, it would be impossible. _

"We need another mocha for table 6," Michelle advised while setting down her tray for a second. "Some times, I wish I could put them in a cart and haul them around the room."

Martha shook her head in amusement, anticipating the effect that would have on the patrons. "Nice thought but I think that kind of floor show we can do without." Seeing Chloe stroll through the front door, she wondered, "I thought Chloe was doing the interview this afternoon?"

"She wants her latte first more than likely," Michelle pointed out before heading for the coffee press.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Chloe greeted. "How's everything?"

"Good to see you, Chloe. It's only half full today. Aren't you meeting with Kim this afternoon?" Martha replied.

"Lana called figuring that a coffee break would be good after their work in the barn. You know me and coffee? How could I refuse that?" the reporter explained. "Besides it's time to show the city girl that you can get a mean cappuccino here in the sticks."

The two staff members chuckled at that thought especially given who was saying it.

Chloe ignored the reaction, knowing they were trying to get her goat. Seeing the two girls in question walking in with their usual clothes on, she called, "Hey! Come on and get that good stuff! My treat!"

"She's in prime form," Lana advised Kim wryly.

"No big. I can deal with her," the guest presumed.

"Wait until she has her coffee fix. Then say that," Lana replied knowingly.

"I heard that, Kent," Chloe declared with a smirk. "I think I can go easy on Miss Red here today. Cappuccino with foam for the co-owner and….??"

"I was going to get one too but I'm in the mood for something weird. Surprise me with the house special," Kim noted.

"Dubois Dandy for her," Chloe mentioned.

"We'll bring it right out," Serena agreed while motioning to another waitress for help.

"Thanks," Chloe expressed while paying for the drinks. "Follow me to my booth." When they had sat down in the corner booth, she continued, "So what do you think of Smallville?"

"It's got a lot more than I expected," Kim assessed. "I thought I was going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"You sort of are," Chloe concurred. "We just like to live as if we aren't. Besides shopping's three hours away in Metro. Just ask Lana. Everything pink and the shoes are under siege when she's around."

"And you don't go shopping either?" Lana retorted.

"I fill a need. You raise it to an art form, Lana," Chloe sassed. "Don't mind her, Kim, she's a shop-aholic."

"If you're ever up in Middleton, Lana, I'll take you into Club Banana," Kim invited. "My friend, Monique, is the manager. Can you say employee discount?"

"You're serious?" Lana gasped.

"Oh brother!" Chloe rolled her eyes, having seen some of the chain's catalogs and the dollar signs associated with them. "Maybe I should warn the Farm Boy now."

"Hey, a girl's got to look good," Kim paraphrased the aforementioned manager while defending Lana's and their common vice.

"Look good—okay. Run up a bill bigger than the GNP of a small country? No," Chloe teased while grinning at them. "So that's first, Kim, you love to shop. Okay." She powered up her laptop. "Mind if I quote you on that?"

"I guess. It's no big, I'd say," the teen heroine pointed out. "Saving the world and balancing school is the deal though."

"Really? Explain," Chloe pursued, clearly intrigued by the guest's take on her and Lana's situation.

"Well….you try balancing three or four different things at once. There's my schoolwork and keeping my grades up. In high school, I was in the honor society with a 4.0. Then I was the captain of the cheerleading squad. And then, I managed to save the world once a month or so," Kim mentioned. "Not much time for friends except for a couple of people."

"The Club Banana manager for one?" Lana probed.

"Yeah her and Ron." Kim put her head in her hands. "I just hope he's okay."

"He will be," Lana assured her. "You'll see."

"I so took him for granted but…" She bowed her head. "He's always been there. Yeah, he's the goofball from Hell but that's Ron. He was the Mad Dog mascot, class clown, slacker and the Buffoon—at least that's what the bad guys call him. Still, he managed to screw up the devices and stuff just before losing his pants."

"Losing his pants?" Chloe asked incredulously. "Um, I've heard of being caught with your pants down but losing them?"

"As I said, it's Ron being Ron. But he more than held up his end." Kim's voice went silent again, trying not to start crying again about the scene in Tucson.

"What about the technical things? The gadgets and stuff?" Chloe wondered, trying to change the subject.

"Oh those are from our tech support guy, Wade," Kim revealed.

"Tech support guy?" her companion chorused.

"Uh huh. Hang on, let me see if he can talk." She took out her Kimmunicator and pressed the center button.

Within a few seconds, Wade's face popped up on the screen. "Hi, Kim, I thought you were taking it easy for a while."

"I sorta am. Got a few minutes for a newspaper interview on Team Possible?" Kim asked.

He squirmed, feeling shy about his role. "Kim, you're the face of the team."

"And you're the backbone. How about it?"

"Keep it to a few things and nothing about location or the last name—agreed?" he requested.

"Fine," Chloe concurred.

"Good," he agreed. "I'll do it."

"Please and thank you," Kim expressed with a smile while setting the device down on the table and rotating it to face Chloe. "Wade, meet…."

"Chloe Sullivan-Luthor, Features editor for the _Smallville Ledger. _ I've seen your file, Mrs. Sullivan-Luthor."

"Chloe's fine, Wade," Chloe concurred. "So you come up with the gadgets for Kim and Ron?"

"Yeah. Inventing's a hobby of mine. Got to do something to fill the time," he answered.

"Any school activities or a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "I'm only fourteen, Chloe. I guess I'm not into girls yet. As for school, I graduated from high school when I was eight. I have three MS degrees and two doctorates."

"Two doctorates at fourteen? In what?"

He shrugged. "Easy stuff. Mechanical engineering and computer design. The other MS is in Chemistry. Maybe I'll tackle an art field just to round myself out. Who knows?"

"Easy stuff, he says. Geez," Chloe muttered.

"Sounds like Dr. Kane," Lana interjected.

"He does." Chloe nodded.

"Dr. Kane?" Wade asked.

"One of our profs in Tucson. Dr. Adam Kane."

"The mutant genes guy? You know him?" he inquired.

"Down, Wade," Kim advised.

"Sorry, he's a hero of mine. Think you can arrange for me to meet him sometime?" he explained.

"Give me a one on one in person and I'll see what I can do," Chloe suggested. "Meantime, back to the interview. Any new gadgets on the horizon?"

"A few….can't let the cat out of the bag," he answered cryptically. "I'm always whipping something up based on what Kim and Ron run into on their missions."

"Have you ever been on a mission yourself?"

"One and well…I found out I'm not cut out for that stuff. I work best in my lab, arranging for their rides and being the eye in the sky," he replied.

"Did you ever lose your pants too?"

Wade chuckled. "That's best left up to Ron. Let's say I'm not in the best of shape."

"Yeah we can see that," Chloe snarked. "So have you thought of maybe teaching some day?"

"Maybe when I grow up. Right now, I'm enjoying being a kid and whipping up toys too much," he replied while taking a sip from the straw in a sealed cup.

"You ought to give it a shot. Youngest faculty member on the planet. Now there would be a story," the reporter hinted.

"First priority is to Kim and Ron, Chloe. Maybe after that, we'll see. Hey, um…my Mom's calling me. Sorry but I need to go. Ask Kim if she needs anything," he informed them.

"I'm spanking. You're awesome for doing this, Wade. Thanks," Kim expressed.

"Enjoy yourself this weekend," he instructed before signing off.

Kim turned off her device and put it back in her pocket. "He's worse sometimes than my little brothers but he's really cool. On the other hand, Jim and Tim are the geniuses of the family but they're still little brothers." She sighed. "They make life _interesting _some times."

"I imagine they can," Chloe concurred. "Any examples?"

"Nothing that my Mom and Dad would really want to see in print. As much as I would enjoy watching them ground the Tweebs, it's stuff better left out," Kim declined.

"Tweebs?" Lana asked.

"Twin dweebs," Kim clarified while seeing the waitress come over with their orders.

"Here we go," the newest waitress declared while setting their orders down. "Let me know if you need anything else."

When the girl had departed, Kim tried the drink and considered it for a minute. "This is chocolate and cherry?"

"Professor Dubois made the drink famous around here and in Amherst, Mass. The drink's named after him," Lana explained.

"He left his mark here too, huh?" Kim supposed.

_In more ways than one. _Chloe pointed to the plaque. "That's his too."

"Wow. Never knew he could be famous. Scary, I got. Famous, not so much," Kim guessed.

Seeing the eyes starting to turn toward them, Chloe changed the subject again. "So what's going on with college? You're in one, right?"

"I go to school in Oregon that is if I don't flunk out first," she griped. "Off the record, your professor suggested I transfer."

"You two could go into business together if she does, Lana," Chloe cracked.

"I have enough to do with the Talon. Thanks," Lana retorted, determining not to let Chloe get her goat. "Don't rush into anything, Kim. Think on things first. We've both rushed into things we've regretted."

"But transferring can work. I left Cornell to go out to Tucson." Seeing the surprised look across the table, Chloe shrugged. "Ivy doesn't fit me. What can I say?"

"That and Lex does," Lana added.

"You and your hubby not to mention Pete Ross might've had something to do with it too," Chloe responded, not giving an inch on the banter front.

"Yeah." Kim nodded. She was definitely seeing a great deal of positive things about a potential move. But it would take some more thought on her part……


	12. Dave runs into Yodoshi

Chapter 14

[Amherst, MA—Center Cemetery

Dave instinctively retraced the well-tread path from his teen years between the gate and the scarred oak standing guard over his family's grave markers. "Hi, Everyone. Sorry it's been so long since my last visit. We've been hanging in there in Tucson. Ironically enough, I've been made chair! Imagine that!"

_It's because of what you can do, Dave._

He turned to find his grandfather's spirit floating there. "Hi, Grandpa. Just thought I'd stop by."

"Thank you for doing so," the angel advised. "Meantime, don't allow Miranda's situation to distract you."

"She's about to walk into darkness against Yodoshi and you say don't worry? Grandpa…."

"No. You have to trust that she can handle it. Whatever is thrown at her, she and her allies need to handle it. As you said this morning yourself, she is an adult. The task is hers and her companions' not yours," his grandfather lectured. "You might want to look in on the Alvarezes before you leave." With that, he vanished from view.

"Easier said than done," Dave grumbled before heading across the cemetery toward his adopted family's marker. When he reached it, he smiled. "I take it you all heard what I said to Grandpa Alvaro." He shook his head. "Neither Angie, Karen or I are happy about Miri's volunteering for the trip." He ran his hands through his hair. "She's bound and determined to do it though. She's the way I was at her age except she's better trained than I was."

_Better drilled but not better prepared, Amigo._

Dave grinned as Ricardo Alvarez's spirit appeared in front of him this time. "Karen and Caroline send their regrets that they couldn't make it, Dr. A. I wanted to let you all know what was going on."

"Miranda is quite the young woman in her own right," Ricardo advised.

"It is their test, I'm afraid," Dave conceded.

"And you've made sure they understand the stakes. You've done as much as you possibly can, Dave. _¿Comprendes?_"

"_Si,_" the medievalist concurred before the spirit vanished. He took a deep breath, soaking in as much of the environs surrounding him. Just as on his last visit, he felt the negativity nearby. However, he didn't have innocent bystanders to worry about this time. "Really crass, Arighatto." He turned to find the tall Oriental man glaring at him from a few plots away. "As if I wouldn't sense you, you coward?"

"I would have killed you before you turned around," the antagonist challenged while drawing his kitana.

Dave frowned darkly, letting his eyes glow at the demon's mortal persona. "Considering you led her right to the talisman, it's too bad I can't finish your sorry ass right now. Nice miss with the Stoppable kid. That will cost you in the long run, you asshole." He smirked while drawing his bow. "Present for you." He shot a shaft which pierced his enemy's shoulder.

Shocked at this display, the other man hissed. "Damn you! You have the accursed immortal killing abilities too?"

"You're sullying sacred turf, you slime," Dave growled while firing a mental pulse and bowling the intruder over onto his ass. "Come on! Get up!"

Arighatto scowled. "You will regret this!" With that, he vanished from view.

"DAMN IT!" Dave bellowed. "I could've finished it right here! Why? Aw Hell!" He opened a portal and disappeared through it.


	13. Zorpox emerges

Chapter 15 [Yamanuchi

[Ron's Room

Ron tossed and turned, trying to keep his dreams from waking everyone else in the complex. Despite the coolness of the air around him, he sweated profusely and tensed with his hands over his ears to shut out the damning sound.

The hideous cackling in his ears.

"Shut up!" he pleaded.

_You can't stop me. Nobody can! _the Voice bragged.

"No. You can't….I won't!" Ron insisted through ground teeth.

"_Stoppable-San!" _Yori called through the partition while banging on the cloth. When he didn't respond, she rushed out of her area and pulled the door to his open. Seeing him shaking and muttering, she panicked, "What is it?"

"No…no…." he stammered. Then the shaking stopped. He glanced at her with a smirk. "Well now, come to give late night favors, are we?"

Her eyes went wide. "How dare YOU?" She slapped him across the face. "I was worried about you!"

"Worry about dear Ronnie." He sniggered sarcastically while wiping his face off. "I, on the other hand, can more than deal with you. Ah BOO-YAH!" He cackled loudly.

Yori backed away from him, not knowing what was going on. She had expected to see her kind yet brave friend and frequent comrade in arms instead of the raving madman in front of her. She went into first position. "You will not touch me. As you Americans say, get a hold of yourself, _Stoppable-San!_"

"Stop that crap!" he growled. "The name's Zorpox!" His eyes narrowed and the smirk grew wider. "KP was a loser. You're so much hotter!"

She looked around to make sure nobody else heard his leerings.

Unfortunately for her, others did. Fortunately, the other in question was Miranda. "What's with the racket?"

"_Stoppable-San _was having a nightmare. I tried to help him and found him like this," Yori pointed out. "What is wrong with him?"

Miranda probed their companion with her mental abilities and confirmed both her and Dave's earlier suspicions. "That's not Ron, Yori. Stay back." She drew her kitana.

"Aw why did you have to ruin my awesome SURPRISE?" he spat angrily before engaging the two women.

"Terrific. Of all the times Uncle Dave's not here!" Miranda groused while flipping over and behind him. She stuck the blade in his back. "Don't move. Who are you?"

"I'm Zorpox!" he crowed before launching into a whirling kick and taking both girls by surprise.

"Weren't expecting that, were you? Bet you both would be a lot of fun!"

He never saw the sword hilt strike his head before it knocked him out cold.

"And you didn't see that one either. Nightie, night!" Xena hissed. "This kid is worse than we thought! Let's go!" She hefted the unconscious schizophrenic over her shoulder and carried him out of the area.

"Wh…what happened to him?" Yori insisted. "He has never acted like that before! Never!"

"_Ron _still hasn't. That wasn't Ron," Miranda assured her. "It was some guy named _Zorpox_. Yori, you've never known him to freak out like that before?"

"Never."

"Let's follow Xena and hope Sensei's already awake," Miranda urged, feeling her headache getting worse by the minute.

[Sensei's office

Xena finished tying Zorpox up and set him on the floor. "As if we needed this right now?"

"It was necessary that this side of his personality should surface, Xena," Sensei declared.

"No wonder David suspected something earlier," she reminded him.

"Birds of like plumage can sense each other," he advised. "This one is the stronger of the two personalities."

"So we have to teach the two sides to play nice with each other? That took David years!" she retorted impatiently.

Hearing a knocking at the door, he sensed the two students outside. "Enter."

"Sensei, is he….?" Yori wondered, fearing for his sanity.

"He is unconscious but otherwise fine. We are fortunate that _Dubois-Sama _bought us time by wounding the enemy. There is no time to find an expert in this now," he diagnosed.

"It's worth a shot," the warrior noted. "He's waking up."

"Now the old man too?" Zorpox spat while wrenching at the bonds.

"_Stoppable-San_, you can fight this!" Yori pleaded while shaking him. "You are nothing like this! Fight it! Fight! I know you can do this!"

He laughed in her face. "There's nothing that'll make little Ronnie stand up to me!"

"This will!" Feeling self-conscious but knowing it was the only way, Yori grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him deeply. For a full two minutes, she kept this up.

"Wow!" Miranda exclaimed. _About time!_

He squirmed under the kiss but could do nothing to fight the positive feelings flooding back through himself. Worse, he felt the other persona pushing him into the background again.

Feeling him go limp, Yori broke off the contact and flushed. "I apologize that you all had to see that display."

"I…whoa. Where am I?" Ron whispered.

"Welcome back, _Stoppable San. _It is good to speak with you again," Sensei told him.

"Sensei? I….I almost feel like someone hit me with the Attitudinator again," he complained. "Aw man! Can someone untie me?"

"Let me," Xena offered while undoing his bonds. "Sorry I had to do that."

"All I remember is this really awesome kiss. That was some dream," he remarked.

"I'll bet it was," Miranda sassed while grinning at her longtime sparring partner.

"Wait! I wasn't dreaming?" He turned to Yori. "You really….?"

"_Hai. _I have wanted to do that for a long time, _Stoppable-San. _However while you were with _Possible-San_, I could not. Forgive me if that was distasteful to you," she apologized.

"N…no. I…liked it," he stammered, feeling _really _self-conscious at that moment. "Thanks for pulling me back."

"It was my pleasure, _Stoppable San. _Excuse me," Yori told him before bowing to her master and hurrying from the room.

"I embarrassed her. Terrific. Score another one for me," he groaned.

"You didn't do anything. It's okay," Miranda assured him.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of_, Stoppable San. _Yori did what she had to in order to get you back with us. This is not the end of the struggle between you and this Zorpox persona however. Now more than ever, I wish for you to continue your college training in the desert with _Dubois-Sama _after this quest is over. He can guide you with brokering the agreement between yourself and the other. For now, I wish you to prepare for the morning's exercises if you are up to them."

"_Domo, Sensei," _Ron expressed. "I would like to talk with Yori first. Then I'll get ready."

Sensing the other man's intent, the teacher nodded. "_Hai. _If you both are late, I will understand for this purpose. Go now, _Stoppable San._" When the other left, he told his female companions. "When the hearts speaks, rarely do we listen. Before they go into darkness, they both must deal with their feelings in this regard. Meanwhile, I will find out what the "Attudinator" is. If you will both excuse me?"

Miranda bowed before escorting Xena out of the office.

Once alone, he smiled. _ For too long, Yori has stayed in the shadows waiting for the light. Let her enjoy it. She has earned it. _

[Courtyard

Yori finally stopped her flight in front of the giant tree from that morning. She kneeled down in front of it, wishing she hadn't had to react the way she did. _ What will they think of me? _

"Glad you finally let me catch up," he noted.

She turned to find Ron standing ten feet in back of herself. "_Stoppable San, _I…wish I had more restraint. You are still dealing with your feelings for _Possible San. _I do not wish to as you Americans say take advantage of you."

He grinned. "You weren't. You did something Kim could never do."

"What is that?"

He shrugged. "Get me straight again. That's really cool." He admired her in the pale moonlight but caught the twin wet streaks on her cheeks. "Hey, cut the wet stuff. I'm…not worth that."

"We will be late for exercises," she made excuse before leaving.

"Sensei said it would be fine this once," he pointed out before wheeling her around. "KP…broke through some of the stuff but…you're the first lady who's seen me other than the clown." He smiled in his usual wistful manner and let his brown eyes shine into hers. "I hate seeing you cry." He produced a handkerchief and gently wiped her cheeks off. "Sorry I acted like a jerk. I wish I knew more about that sitch."

"Sensei and Xena know of people who can help, _Stoppable San._" She managed a smile for his benefit. "And, as I told _Possible San_, I will not leave you." She squeezed his hand.

"That's a major big. I know you won't," he assured her. "Um, we are alone. Mind if we try the kiss now that I'm awake?"

"As you say, it is a major big. I would be glad to do so," she agreed before locking lips with him once more. "It is my honor to stand by you on this adventure and more. When you go for the procedure, I will be there."

"I think I'll keep you around for a while. Maybe we can sneak in some of the exercises before we have to go," he suggested.

As they headed for the barracks, she blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"I would like it…if we could hold hands?" she requested hesitantly.

"Boo yeah!" he cheered while taking her hand in his.

"_Stoppable San, _you and your American style waking everyone up," she chided half-seriously.

"Chimes are in fifteen minutes. Let 'em deal with it," he retorted with a smile. "I feel too good right now to care."

For her part, she could relate entirely. Although her feet were flat on the floor, she felt as if she were flying…and it wasn't a dream either.


	14. Kim's Favor

Chapter 16 [Monday

[Smallville—Luthor Castle

Kim walked about the castle, admiring the layout as she had for the previous three days. No matter how much she had seen, she had to admit that there was something new to see every day. Between the artwork, décor and the company, she had enough distractions to keep her mind off of Ron and school for a few more days.

And that wasn't including the massive shopping spree Chloe had engineered two days earlier in Metropolis. With the help of Kim's employee discount, the two girls (plus Lana) had raided the brand new Club Banana branch there along with some of the other favorite places on a girl's shopping list.

_That was so cool! _She smirked while thinking of the new fashions she'd acquired.

"Now there's a nice sight," Lex complimented while approaching her. "Glad you're enjoying yourself, Kim."

"Thanks for everything, Lex. I can't believe how nice you've been. It's been awesome all the way around," she replied.

"No problem. If you're feeling better, it's worth it. Actually, I did have a favor to ask if it's okay?" he told her.

"No big. What is it?"

He replied, "Do you have any waitressing experience? With Miranda over in Japan and Lana's not going to be at the Talon, we're going to be short a couple of hands. You wouldn't have to make any drinks but maybe you could take orders and ring up some items on the register?"

"Well…if Mrs. Kent is there, okay. Anything to help," she accepted.

"She will be and I have another person coming in to help out too. Great. I'll drop you off on my way into town. I really appreciate this," he expressed. "Let's go."

"Okay," she agreed, feeling eager to help out.

[Jet Cruiser—fifteen miles away and 1000 feet above the ground

Drakken ordered a full stop on his cruiser, making sure the invisibility fields kept any of the farmers from seeing his craft's approach. For the previous two days, he'd planned every little detail that he could think of.

That was in part due to his female sidekick's gibing……

Everything though seemed to be in place. He'd send his men to rob the Smallville Savings and Loan where they'd pin down the local law enforcement. At that point, he would strike at his true target: the local LexCorp building where the KY-1720 was being tested.

"This one might and I say _might _work. Very nice," Shego complimented in spite of herself.

"Of course it'll work! These yokels have no idea of what's about to hit them! Best of all, Kim Possible's nowhere near here!" he retorted. He turned to where seven of his best henchmen stood waiting for his direction in their red suits and masks. "When I give the signal, hit the bank. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the tallest one concurred and led the others away. Three minutes later, a smaller hovercraft flew toward Smallville.

"A good day for a plan indeed," Drakken crowed before grinning sadistically. "Head for LexCorp. I have something to steal!"

[Talon

Kim took a deep breath and headed back toward the counter. Granted, this was a lot faster than her other time on counter duty during her brief stint at Bueno Nacho. However, she liked the customers better there. She got the gist pretty quickly, circulating around the room, taking orders and making sure the coffee cups stayed full.

"What's next?" she asked Martha while returning to the counter.

"Table 8's order is up," the older woman noted with a smile. "You're doing great, Kim."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," the teen replied, feeling even better with that bit of praise. She took the order and put it on the table. "Here you go, folks." She placed the muffins in front of each person. Then she retrieved the coffee pot and refilled their cups. "Anything else?"

"That's great," an older man with graying hair expressed. "You're new?"

"Just passing through and helping Mr. Luthor for the day," she explained.

"You should pass through more often. You're doing great," the customer noted. "Thanks."

"No big, sir, but thanks," she mentioned before heading back up to the counter. There she saw Martha shaking her head. "Mrs. Kent, what's going on?"

"I have to run this drop to the S and L. I hate to pull Michelle out of here because someone needs to run the place but he wanted me not to go alone. I hate to call my husband," Martha told her.

"I can go with you if you'd like," Kim offered. "That'll keep everyone else here. In case anything happens, I can deal with it."

"That's awfully kind of you." She mused momentarily over what Clark and Lana had told her about the young woman's exploits. "Okay. Put your apron in the back and let's go. Michelle?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"Kim and I are heading to the S and L. We'll be back in half an hour," Martha advised while putting her coat on.

"Right. I'll cover on the floor while you're gone," the brunette assistant manager concurred.

With that, Martha and Kim drove off in the former's blazer, heading for the scene.


	15. Kim and Co Deal with Drakken and Shego

Chapter 17

[LexCorp

Unaware of the threat coming their way, the LexCorp scientists prepared the invention for its public showing. Due to Lex's meeting at the S and L running over, it was to be delayed by an hour.

The crowd of a few reporters, scientists and invited guests from around the country sat in their seats waiting for the event itself. Their excitement over the device's potential buzzed around the room.

"What's keeping Lex?" Clark wondered while glancing at his watch.

"He and Chloe probably ran into something at the Talon or something. Relax, Clark," Lana assured him. "He won't want to miss this." She wished that she hadn't had to hand over her cell at the security booth.

"I know," he agreed. "It's such a big deal for him."

"It is for everyone," she clarified while checking her watch again.

The lights failed and alarms went off around the building.

Clark and Lana went along with Lex's plan from earlier, following the crowd out as security evacuated them. However, within minutes, they had managed to slip away from the group and into a janitor's closet.

"Let's get back there," she pointed out. Hearing the explosion echo down the hall, she winced. "Now what?"

"That's our cue," he relented while checking to see if the coast was clear. "We're set." He scooped her up in his arms and sped back toward the lab.

Chapter 18 [Smallville Savings & Loan—five minutes earlier

Lex sat in front of the manager's desk waiting for the latter and tapping his fingers on the desk. While he'd meant to just an account transfer and leave, the manager had asked him and Chloe to wait while "he took care of other business".

"What's he doing?" he fumed.

"Monkey business?" she supposed. Seeing that she wasn't getting the sought-after response, she frowned. "If he's waiting on other customers, there's nothing….."

At that moment, they both heard the outer doors being smashed in.

"Down!" he ordered while pulling her down to the floor along with himself. He slithered across the floor to the door which he softly pushed closed and locked.

"Great," she sighed while rolling her eyes. "We're in the middle of a bank robbery. And here I thought that Sheriff Adams was doing so great on stopping those things."

He shot her an incredulous look. "She's been lucky. That woman couldn't stop a crème puff with a shortbread cookie."

They peered over the office window's bottom to witness a siege in process.

Drakken's henchmen had commandeered the lobby and were in the process of cleaning out the cash drawers.

All of the employees, customers and Adams lay flat on their stomachs.

"Terrific," he whispered tersely. "Clark, Lana and Peter are at LexCorp and I can't pull them out of there."

"We could do something about this," she suggested.

"I'd rather not blow our covers sky high. That's all my Dad's cronies would need," he disagreed.

"We can't just hide here!" she hissed low.

"Unless you have another option…." He peeked again to see Martha being hauled into the building by one of the goons. "And now, Martha Kent's a hostage too."

She ground her teeth, wishing it were just them and the goons so she could 'light them up' with her radiation without hurting any bystanders. _Terrific._

[Fifteen minutes later—Outside

Kim checked her watch, wondering what was holding her boss up. "Hope everything's okay." She scanned the parking lot to see only four other cars in the customer section. "I know they do things slow around here but this is really tedious."

From her pocket, the Kimmunicator beeped at her. She turned it on to find Wade looking at her. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"You're sitting on two of them, Kim. Drakken and Shego are at LexCorp trying to get the KY-1720. Meantime, his goons are also hitting the Smallville Savings and Loan." He turned to the CGI display to his right. "Are you in the parking lot?"

"Thought Mrs. Kent was gone too long. Great." She narrowed her eyes; the green in them flashing emerald fire. "I'll deal with them. By the way, that's not your lab."

"Uh no. I'm meeting with a colleague. The CGI's his," he revealed hesitantly. "Can't tell you anymore than that." He winced.

"Wade, it's no big…unless…does this have to do with Ron?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Why would it….?" He looked like a bug about to get stepped on.

"Wade, SPILL!"

"Gotta go," he advised before signing off quickly.

"That hussy did something to him! I know it!" she growled while producing the grappling gun out of her purse. She slammed the blazer's door shut. Stalking around the bank's back, she found an open window in the alley and ducked inside of the bank.

She was really peeved now and Drakken's goon squad was about to find out how much so.

[Five minutes later

Drakken's goons had finished cleaning out the vault and the drawers. They waited for word from LexCorp and the main part of the operation. Still, the windfall from the bank would keep their cranky boss in a new invention or two…and out of their hair for a while longer.

"You think this'll fetch something?" the short goon scoffed while holding up a diamond necklace he'd filched from one of the customers.

"The Doc will figure it out," the tall head of the squad retorted flatly. "I hope it's done soon. I'm getting bored."

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?" a familiar taunting voice retorted from the back of the bank.

The goons turned to find Kim tensed ready for (yet another) go around with this goon squad. "The Possible chick?"

"You may not believe this but I'm glad to see you!" she declared while narrowing her eyes to slits and smirking wickedly. She rushed them before they could react.

"GET HER!"

Kim, however, had other ideas. Like an enraged swarm whose nest had just been stepped on, she struck at them quickly, not wasting a single move. Two kicks and a karate chop halved the opposition's numbers. Flipping behind the other three, she kicked two more into a metal filing cabinet, knocking them out. She dispatched the leader with a hard elbow to the face and a kick to the midsection. "I guess we know what that necklace brought you, don't we?"

"Kim?" Martha asked incredulously. "That was amazing!"

"I'll say," Lex agreed as he and Chloe came from the back office.

"No big," the visitor replied. "Someone might want to call the sheriff about these guys."

"And you too," Sheriff Adams growled. "I know you think you're a real big shot but you just interfered…."

"Sheriff, let it go," Lex advised. "She just saved your rear."

The bank manager concurred, "And our money. Miss Possible deserves our thanks not an arrest."

As a further move to protect their friend, Chloe flooded the building with a very low and almost undetectable radiation. While it wouldn't hurt anybody, the energy ruined the security footage and the sheriff's evidence along with it. "Let's get back to LexCorp. Martha, mind if we borrow Kim for a few minutes? We'll have her right back to the Talon."

"Sure. I can finish the deposit myself. Thanks, Kim," Martha agreed. After the younger trio left, she marveled at the scene in front of herself.

"What's a town come to when the law's laughed at?" Adams complained while securing one of the goons.

Recalling a similar conversation Dave had told her about with the sheriff, Martha said nothing and let Adams have her rant.

Chapter 19 [LexCorp—just as Kim and the goons squared off at the S & L

Shego stalked into the darkened chamber just ahead of Drakken and fifteen of the latter's other goons. Her gloved hands' glow cast an emerald hue across the entire area. "Looks like the Peanut Gallery's gone, Dr. D."

"Just as well!" the blue genius retorted before pointing to his men. "Secure the device. Shego, keep an eye out. I don't like this."

She glanced around the room. "Yeah, I'm going to make sure we're alone."

"Stay away from that!" Lana concurred from behind them as she and Clark stepped into the darkened room.

"Two more mouthy teenagers?" Drakken hissed.

"Goons or glow girl?" Clark asked.

"You can have the goons. She's mine," Lana insisted.

Clark sped into the group, dealing punishment to all fifteen of them in just under three minutes. Seeing Drakken slinking off, he sped after him and secured him with an extension cord.

"You BUFFOON! Stay away from me!" Drakken warned.

He heard a loud noise from the fighting across the room. Turning he saw Shego moving toward the corner. _Lana! _Forgetting about the secured genius for the moment, he headed for that part of the fray.

[A/N: In this series, Lana and Chloe are both mutants

Shego felt satisfied by landing the glowing punch to the pink princess' midsection. Even though she missed the bouts with Kim, she really didn't want wannabes sprouting up all over the place either. "What is with you cheerleaders anyhow? You've got death wish requirements?"

"You wish," Lana retorted while dusting herself off. In her enemy's green glow, she beheld the burn mark across her new blouse and the tear in her slacks. "That's it!"

"Ooh! Little girl wrecked her clothes! PLEASE! This is a fight!" Shego snapped impatiently while winding up for another punch. "Bet you can't take another!"

"Can you?" Lana ducked the other woman's attack. Then she channeled the absorbed emerald fire into her hands and frowned. "Too bad for you I can do….." She delivered a counter punch knocking Shego out cold. "THIS!" She rushed over to her unconscious opponent and shook her head. "That's for the outfit."

"Nice!" Clark complimented. "Need a hand?" Then he noticed her clothes. "Ugh. She burned your clothes?"

"Not a good idea," she concurred. "Where are the others?"

"All accounted for," Clark informed them. Seeing Chloe fly into the room, he waved her over. "Look who showed up."

"Just like the ones at the bank," Chloe agreed while alighting on the floor. Seeing Lana's outfit, she winced. "Ouch! What hit you?"

"She did. Then I hit her back with her energy stuff," Lana recounted. "Broke a heel on this shoe too."

"We'll replace it," Lex promised while walking in with Kim. "Knew you two would be up to it. Nice job."

"We aim to please. Even got the blue boy over there," Clark reported while motioning toward Drakken.

Hearing the familiar whining, Kim had to chuckle. "Yeah that's Drakken all right." She crossed the room to where her arch foe struggled with the extension cord. "Hey, Drakken."

"Kim Possible? You're…you're…."

"I'm out now," she informed him. "Hospital's not my thing. I see you met my new friends."

He rolled his eyes. "A step up from that buffoon….."

She went eye to eye with him. "_Ron_ was still good enough to break everything you came up with, Drakken. Meantime, thanks for the workout in town." She smirked. "Your other goons are waiting downtown in the town jail. Have fun."

As she walked back to the others, he yelled, "You think you and your friends are all that but YOU'RE NOT!"

She waved the insult off knowing that she was above it. Seeing that Shego was still down for the count, she kept going. "Maybe we should hit the road, guys? That sheriff's already mad enough at me."

"Go ahead, guys," Lex agreed while flipping Chloe the keys to the car. "I'll deal with our illustrious sheriff."

"Just don't get yourself arrested for being a smartass, Luthor," his wife commented.

"Who me?" the billionaire supposed.

"Yeah, you. She's already ready to eat nails as it is. Besides we need to get our new waitress back before she's fired," Chloe informed him.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem," Lana assured them before they left.

As the main lights snapped back on, Lex took in his friends' handiwork. _Knew they could handle anything. Way to go, guys. _He dialed his cell phone to check in with the board. While the test would be delayed, his friends—old and new—were definitely a success in their own right.


	16. Wrap Up

Chapter 20 [Later that night—Kent Farm

Martha sat down with her family and their guests to eat a hearty meal. During the last part of her shift, she'd heard the buzz about the foiled bank heist and the 'star employee'. As she patiently explained over and over again, Kim would be leaving the next day to head back to school.

"As long as Lex and Chloe were okay, that's the main thing," Jonathan presumed. "You both were careful?" he asked Clark and Lana.

"We were although Lana lost an outfit in the process," Clark noted.

"I can always _buy another one_," she hinted, eliciting an eye roll from her husband in the process.

"Everyone in town wanted to thank you again, Kim," Martha piped in.

"It's okay. I've foiled so many of Drakken's schemes, I've lost count," Kim replied while deflecting the praise. "I'm glad Sheriff Adams finally cooled off."

"She's still mad. She doesn't have any evidence," Lana pointed out.

"Chloe said she fried the surveillance video," Clark explained.

"You all are a spanking team, I have to say," Kim complimented.

"You're welcome," Lana expressed.

"I gotta finish the semester in Oregon," Kim insisted. "Although it's gonna be hard without Ron there. I'll slog through the classes. After this past week, I was hoping to transfer."

"You can fill out the application after dinner on my laptop," Lana offered. "It's going to be okay. Hey, you can fly down for Spring Break if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" Kim expressed, trying to sound enthusiastic. In her heart and mind though, she was still depressed by the changes going on around her.

Conclusion [Next Day

[Yamanuchi

Ron stood outside of the school's walls, gazing out onto the rope bridge leading to the world beyond. His mind and heart were torn between the concerns of the outer and inner realms. "I'm glad she's okay." He motioned with his hand.

From out of nowhere, the lotus blade flipped end over end toward him.

He caught it, staggering a step as he did so. Still, he'd managed not to lose his clothes this time. "I did it." He spun the sword in his right hand, trying to get the dexterity without nicking himself in the bargain. He parried and feinted with the air. Then he stopped and turned. "Master Sensei?"

"_Hai. _Well done, as you Americans like to say, _Stoppable San_," Sensei complimented from behind. "You are feeling better."

"I wanted to get out and focus with the blade. Gets me away from the bigger issues," the younger man revealed.

"The heart heals in time. Time does heal all things. For now, accept your task. Remember, a house divided against itself cannot stand," the teacher noted.

Ron shook his head. "There's no division. Kim's my friend. So's Yori. Things have _shifted._"

"Yori brought you back. She focuses as well. Take the lotus blade to the courtyard. You'll find her doing much what you are right now," the elderly teacher suggested.

"_Domo, Sensei," _Ron accepted before bowing and heading off.

_ May you all be able to focus on the task at hand. _Despite the short-term success he knew that Ron's struggle had only started. He felt a tremor from the students' quarters and knew immediately its source. _ And now Miri-Chan's anger surges to the fore as well. _

He sighed, knowing that the story would soon have to be told for everyone's sake.

Meantime, Yori meditated in the shadow of the great tree. As with Ron, the last week had raised questions about herself. _ How can I trust myself if I cannot keep control? _She still felt embarrassed about the kiss which brought Ron back. She felt the guy in question's presence and turned. "_Stoppable San_, I thought you were outside."

"I was. Senseitalked to me about things." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay?"

She nodded hesitantly. "_Hai…_yes. I am, as you say, okay. Good to see you okay as well."

"I'm dealing with things." He held up the blade. "I actually caught it without losing my clothes this time."

In spite of her moods, she blushed and chuckled. "Oh, _Ron San, _you make me laugh."

"You called me _Ron San?_" he asked.

She nodded. "If that is 'okay' with you?"

He grinned. "It's more than okay," he agreed while kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me back."

"It was my pleasure," she noted while giving him a peck on the lips and smiling at him. "Let us meditate for awhile." She sat down and offered him an open space next to her.

He accepted the place and together, they harmonized about the area on the whole.

THE END (for now)


End file.
